Happy Mother's Day
by RaymanSeizure
Summary: After some twisted events and with their unsymmetrical lives witness how Bulma and Chichi got the best Mother's day gift from Gohan and Future Trunks Warning: Hardcore lemon writing


**Author's Note : This is my first stab at writing a fanfic and as also English is not my first language I apologize in advance for any remained mistakes. Please leave your reviews to help me improve my smut writing. Thanks in advance for those who gave some of their precious time for reading this chapter**

 **Warning: Contains hardcore lemon writing and kindly don't proceed for this chapter if you're uncomfortable with Chichi and Trunks pairing**

Bulma entered the house with an exhausted but a satisfied look. The everlasting glow of her face always used to radiate after her outside endeavors. She immediately changed and went to sleep. It's difficult for a woman in her late twenty's with a high libido to stay chaste and Bulma was no exception . Vegeta's rigorous training schedule allowed him no time to stay with his family and love his beautiful wife .Often he preferred his training above his family and this kind of treatment led Bulma to start finding experiences outside which could make her feel worthy and sexy. From then her life became full of random hookups, one night stands and furious masturbation sessions . She even joined some clandestine sex groups which provided her with more intense scenarios. At first everything was a secret but soon her whole family knew about it except her 'loving' husband and her little innocent son and after a little pandemonium she kinda gained a silent approval . Her 'adventures' didn't used to bother her family now and Future Trunks was also one of them . According to him both of his parents were falling at the wrong side of moral compass but somehow Bulma's actions were still been justified by his perspective as Bulma was totally devoted to her family and emotionally available for them all the time unlike his father. Bulma was sure as hell enjoying her new life , everything was cleared in front of her family except for the sex groups as Bulma thought that the revelations of her threesomes and gangbangs will be too extreme even in this situation. Her morning coffee, her scientific studies and hot weekend sex is what kept Bulma sane and having multiple partners was always a bonus. All of this turned Bulma into an open minded and a bit promiscuous woman

Trunks decided to stay in present timeline to gain some new experiences and because of the hassle happening in his life he used to prefer a lot of time with Gohan . It was a Saturday morning and Gohan as usual brought Trunks with him at the breakfast. Gohan was one of the two people from outside who knew what's going on with Bulma. He also shares Trunks' opinion about her and used to respect and admire the nature of Bulma, actually admire could be used as a subtle word as Gohan many times fantasized about her. Bulma's curvy and perky stature definitely aroused him more than Videl's athletic and thin body . How many times he creamed his boxers while dreaming about Bulma's double D's . Because of his shy and reserved nature and his relationship with Videl sometimes his fantasies made him feel guilty but nothing could stop a mind driven with hormones and fascinated by sex

"So how is it going on with Bulma" Gohan asked with sheer interest

"Well I don't know... she was sleeping like a log when I woke up,she must've been pretty tired or something " Trunks answered in hesitation

" Yeah surely she must've been" Gohan whispered to himself

" C'mon boys breakfast is ready" Chichi called

During whole breakfast Trunks only did three things nodding at Gohan's conversations, eating breakfast and staring at Chichi's body. Trunks possessed an attractive personality and a high sex drive all thanks to Bulma but all this mixed with his saiyan genes made him a ladykiller. Trunks got lucky with some girls and even more sexually experienced than Gohan but Chichi is the most beautiful and hottest woman he has ever seen. After Goku's death Chichi totally immersed herself into household chores but she still got that body of a martial artist. Toned legs,slender waist and a busty bosom, a body on which anybody could easily drool on but unlike Bulma she decided to suppress her sexual desires. Suppression surely caused some side effects as her sexy imagination sometimes consists of Vegeta, Krillin and even Gohan. Lot of times guys tried to hit on her , many times she even struggled to think straight but her willpower,sometimes even her former martial artist image and thought of her children used to save her from risqué situations. As a result she almost kinda became a masturbation addict

She definitely saw Trunks checking her out. The thought that Trunks is interested made her mind wander through endless possibilities

" Sssh...calm down Chichi" she muttered in a husky voice

After that Trunks definitely gonna be in her imagination

"You wanna say something to mom" Gohan asked in a casual way as he noticed his friend staring at his mother

"Uh..no I..I mean..ah..yes thanks for such a wonderful meal Mrs Son" said Trunks while atrociously hiding his blush

"Oh welcome ,by the way you could call me Chichi you're a big boy now"said chichi in a pleasant manner as she saw his blushing face

"Mom ,Trunks also wanted to ask for your permission to stay here tonight as Goten's room is empty" added Gohan

"Sure,why not",Chichi agreed easily

As Goten and present time Trunks went with Piccolo,Krillin and Master Roshi for a nature based training. Gohan let Trunks stay here at his house as Bulma and rest of her family made an agreement that at Sundays she is allowed to bring her 'friends' at her personal manor. Gohan was aware of that fact, he was also aware of his mom's addiction as he himself saw her accidentally multiple times. He assumed that no awkward situation like that would happen in the presence of Trunks also he was worried about what might Trunks could've seen if he somehow caught a glimpse of Bulma with her "friends"

Gohan read somewhere that sex changes people and now he witnessed two solid relevant examples cementing the validity of that quote. Really sex definitely changed Bulma and Chichi

After dinner everyone headed back to their bedrooms to have a nice goodnight sleep. Chichi made arrangements for Trunks so that he would feel comfortable in Goten's room

After making sure both of the young boys are comfortably sleeping , Chichi prepared a hot bath tub for herself. She was quite excited about it as a hot tub is one of the few things which excites her in her monotonous and tedious lifestyle. Her hot bath relives all the tension accumulated in her body after a long hard day and also provided her with a perfect environment to release her sexual tension

As Chichi gently started rubbing her orifice and beginning to lose herself in her lewd imagination she came across her fantasy version of Trunks

Showcasing his rippling muscles and rock hard abs Trunks was standing naked at Chichi's doorstep. His long blue hair were adding more perks in his sexuality. He had a semi hard erection but still the size of his package made Chichi's jaw dropped

" May I come in Mrs Son ?" Trunks asked in a seductive manner

There were no chance in eternity that Chichi would refuse. Trunks didn't even waited for a vocal approval he made eye contact and got the hint. Trunks hopped on her bed and gave her a passionate kiss while Chichi's hands were exploring the musculature of her new lover

"Your body is so hard and strong, you must've been training a lot" Chichi asked

"You still haven't met the hardest part of my body" Trunks said and dragged her hand towards his warm manhood

Like Trunks' shaft was just waiting for her touch as few minutes later Chichi felt like she is touching a metal baton with her palm. She couldn't help herself and started feeling it like a little girl who finally got the toy she was waiting for. His heavy and cum filled orbs tightened up as Chichi gently gave them a juggle

Suddenly Trunks the passionate lover turned into a horny beast and ripped her blouse off. Her perky breasts were on a full display and this made him lose control. Trunks lunged at her bosom and started squeezing and nibbling them furiously making a trail of pink love bytes on her milky white tits. Chichi just moaned seductively as she admires the dominance of Trunks

"I'm sorry Mrs Son I couldn't control myself" said Trunks after catching his breath as he rises his buried head from Chichi's breasts

"I told you before..you're an adult now , just call me Chi...AH!

Trunks suddenly inserted his two fingers in Chichi's dripping wet sex to loosen up her tightness a little. She didn't even noticed when Trunks' fingers slipped down her panties. Trunks practically rocked her core just by using his fingers as Chichi's deeper moans assured that she is enjoying

" AH..I..need more...something..uh.. more thicker and harder" Chichi was stumbling just even to finish a sentence as she aggressively grips his throbbing cock

Trunks' shaft responded by gushing a lot of precum which made Chichi's hands wet. Sexual tension between them both became excruciating as Trunks' cock started swelling as like it's gonna explode while Chichi's core now oozing with her juices as her clit becomes blood red

"Put it in me Trunks" she said in such a way that Trunks couldn't stop himself and embraced her like a lost lover and then started rapidly to rip and throw her remaining pieces of clothing

Both waited so hard for this moment as Trunks took the tip of his shaft gently and tried to slip it inside her pussy, but suddenly Trunks slipped and lost his balance and his cock forcefully buried itself inside Chichi's core resulting in a sudden strong shriek coming out from Chichi

Trunks knew about his size so he got still giving time to Chichi to adjust herself with his cock. While caressing her pretty face

"You are so beautiful...Chichi" Trunks said it with full passion

As Chichi started moving her hips he knew it's time. Walls of her vagina were so warm and drenched that Trunks thought that it might melt his erection. Chichi were squeezing him inside her like she was milking him to get her warm reward. Trunks had something else in his mind. He deliberately started to stir his manhood inside her like he's searching for something while breathing deeply with his lover

"Ooh". .Chichi couldn't hold herself back by that sensation

"So here is your sweet spot" Trunks completed his little quest. Then gentle thrusting into her special zone started building waves of ecstasy inside her, she knew a torrent of pleasure is coming while Trunks was literally melting inside Chichi. Suddenly her heavy breaths turned into deeper moans like she's gasping for breath. Her body shuddered as she came on Trunks' hard erection. He noticed her pussy is twitching and his thrusts inside Chichi started producing a slushing sound

Trunks finally got the opportunity he was looking for, to fuck Chichi's brains out. He tightly grabbed her waist and started ramming his cock deep down her vagina. The sound of slapping of his balls with Chichi's flesh mixed with a slush clearly echoed in the whole room. Chichi's low and delicate moans were turning into violent aggressive screeches with every thrust. Trunks changed the position as he grabbed and dragged her at the edge of the bed, positioned her legs above his shoulders , reentered her and began pounding her even more vigorousl . Chichi almost made a puddle from her orgasmic fluids while she tried to conceal her cries loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Trunks changed the rhythm as now he started to thrust slow but more harder and deeper. He slowly pulls back his cock and then thrusts it strenuously as he wanted Chichi to feel every inch of his thick shaft. Chichi were continuously breathing heavily and responded with a exotic deep cry with every thrust. Chichi's clustered hair got released by the ravaging treatment she was receiving. Her scattered raven locks were freely lying on the bed while her milky white breasts marked with Trunks' lusty actions were jiggling with the same force by which she was receiving the thrusts , a sweaty glaze all over her body were intensifying her titillating state. Such a scenery mixed with Chichi's moans and the sensations received by her body became too much for Trunks to handle. Trunks pulled out his cock to avoid himself from gushing his load inside Chichi's pussy. Chichi saw his cock in its full glory and couldn't believe that such a big thing was inside her. The fact that she handled that baton like member of Trunks filled her with more confidence and lust

"Is that enough for you today" Trunks asked while grasping

" Mm..m..more" Chichi stuttered softly while embracing her lover tightly

" You're such a greedy person.. Chichi , you're so greedy" Trunks said while softly nibbling her earlobe

Trunks clenched and gave some gentle slaps on Chichi's cheeks by using his cock as he plans to satisfy her insatiable lust one more time

" I'm going to fuck you like no one ever fucked you before"

Aggression were clearly sounding in Trunks' voice. He was looking so hungry and horny and this excited Chichi a lot as she surrendered her exhausted body happily to him

Using his strong arms Trunks easily turned Chichi upside down while supporting her stature with the wall present alongside with her bed. Chichi was not in a position that she could call totally comfortable as her neck and shoulders were supporting her weight and her legs and pussy were pointing towards the ceiling. She wondered as she saw the amount of wetness her vagina produced. She prepared herself as she saw Trunks' started positioning himself over her

Trunks crossed his one leg with left leg of Chichi and grabbed the ankle of her another one and squatted down a little giving a gentle rub to Chichi's clit with his fully erect manhood. Instead of entering gently, this time he brutally slammed his cock like a battering ram inside Chichi's core

Her eyeballs almost rolled backwards as she could just widely open her mouth in response. She was just gaping at Trunks' vigour as he was putting the strength of his whole body in his deep thrusts and his heavy balls were bashing against her clit giving her an extremely intense sensation. She literally cursed herself in her mind for questioning this position

Trunks was breaking Chichi. Fluids oozing from Chichi's vagina totally covered his balls. Chichi despite of feeling the hardcore sex with most of her senses she even tasted it as her excessive wetness from Trunks fleshy orbs dripped down on her tongue. She thought what will happen if someone saw her in this position with Trunks. How Gohan gonna react if he caught us this way. All these thoughts gave a kinky touch to her sensations and brought her on a verge to release her sexual agitation. Trunks was staring right at the framed picture placed on the wall while pounding her core. Chichi got her picture clicked as she was wearing a traditional kimono with a delicate grace. No one could even imagine the way he was corrupting that dignifying woman who donned such a sophisticated innocence.

"This is what you'll get for being greedy" Trunks screamed while piledriving her pussy

Chichi came multiple times as Trunks' cock rammed her deep inside and his balls were taking care of her clitoris

Trunks was close as Chichi felt his ball convulsing by her clit and his cock throbbing rigorously

Ah..I..I'm clo..close

Suddenly Trunks jerked and pulled his erection out with a popping sound from Chichi's dripping pussy, but this time he couldn't hold back and came like a fire hose splashing his whole load on Chichi's pussy lips. Cum started dripping on her whole body as she stayed in that upside down position. Covering her almost gravity defying tits , Trunks semen trailed towards her mouth as she got her warm reward

Her pussy lips swelled and her hole widened by the fucking she just received but Chichi was still on a verge of an explosion, her orifice was begging for just a little sensation. Chichi raised her hand upwards to give it a gentle rub but then something even better happened as Trunks rubbed the warm head of his semi hard erection on her clit

"AAAH..UMMmhh.." Chichi deliberately bitten the base of her finger as she tried to muffle her orgasmic scream which might've even waked up a dead body from its grave

Chichi was lying like a feather in her hot tub while indulging in a euphoric sensation as her opening eyes brought her back to reality from her dirty dream. She noticed the hot water soaked sponge in her hand which acted as a lit fuse for her explosive orgasm

She blushed when she tried to replay the moments she just imagined about Trunks

"You're so bad Chichi" as she gently gave herself a pat at the back of her head

She got carried away with the excitement about her hot tub time so much that she even forgot to bring a towel with her. Chichi's recent racy thoughts made her pretty bold as she assumed it is OK to go without a towel to her room as it been pretty late and both of the boys were probably asleep. While admiring her wet body in front of the bathroom mirror she decided to leave the bathroom in her most natural state

But she didn't knew what kind of sight she's going to witness

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
